Ojos Carmesí
by Sayuki.Uchiha.Vongola
Summary: En Konoha hay muchos secretos, pero sólo uno lo conocen los Hokage y un antiguo y olvidado clan, que fue destruido en una guerra. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien quiere robar ese secreto?... Konoha se destruiría... NO YAOI.
1. Aparición

**Bien el capi sta editado!!!**

Disclaimer: Naruto No me pertece, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

-Dialogós-

"pensamientos"

_Recuerdos y una que otra vez sueños. _

Sin más el capi!!!

* * *

Cap I:

Aparición

En Konoha hacia una mañana muy agradable, las aves cantaban, los civiles iban y venían; todo estaba tranquilo, y lo mismo era en la entrada de la aldea, solo que para las dos personas que se encontraban ahí era un día bastante aburrido, pero no por mucho tiempo.

-Hay Kotetsu esto esta muy aburrido, no pasa nada emocionante- se quejaba un castaño en un pequeño puesto en la entrada.

-Si Izumo, creo que tienes razón deberíamos cambiarnos de trabajo- decía un moreno dándole la razón al castaño.

-Ya va mucho tiempo que no pasa nada crítico en Konoha, hay mucha paz-

-Créeme, lo prefiero así, no quiero que un tipo loco venga a atacar Konoha – rogando que de verdad un loco no venga a atacar a la aldea.

-Si eres exagerado, Kotetsu – riendo un poco, fijó su vista hacia delante y noto que algo o alguien se movía. –Oe ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó, pero un segundo después "eso" se cayó.

-Pues no se, mejor vamos a ver que es- le respondió Kotetsu.

Izumo simplemente asintió y fueron para allá corriendo, cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que era una muchacha que tiene múltiples heridas, la mayoría graves, también que dejó un rastro de sangre en todo el camino y su ropa no estaba mejor que ella, pero al parecer solo estaba inconciente. Izumo se acerco más a ella, la volteo y le tomo el pulso.

-Uff que bien solo esta inconciente- suspiró con aparente alivio mal justificado.

-¡Como que solo está inconciente no ves que tiene muchas heridas y dejo un rastro de sangre! será mejor que la lleve al hospital. Izumo ve avisarle rápido a Hokage-sama que encontramos a esta muchacha y será mejor que la atienda porque puedo ver que la mayoría son graves.- dijo preocupado Kotetsu

-De acuerdo, aquí la tienes te veo después- le dijo Izumo desapareciendo en una nube de humo y Kotetsu empezó a saltar por los tejados.

En el despacho de la Hokage todo estaba con menos emoción. Se podía ver a Tsunade tomando sake tranquilamente y extrañamente (bastante) sin tener una montaña de papeles en su escritorio.

-Umm que bien al parecer todo está tranquilo- dijo Tsunade con una pequeña sonrisa y disfrutando de la tranquilidad sin saber que ya se le va a acabar.

En eso se escuchan unos toquidos apresurados.

-Adelante- dijo Tsunade con el seño un poco fruncido dándose cuenta que la paz ya se le termino.

-¡Hokage-sama necesito que venga conmigo rápido Kotetsu y yo hemos encontrado a una joven en la entrada con numerosas heridas!- dijo apresurado Izumo

-Y dime ¿porque no la llevan al hospital solamente?- preguntó ella un poco molesta. Ya iría a ver después a la joven para ver porque estaba aquí, ya que ese era su trabajo de Hokage.

-¡Pues porque casi todas sus heridas son graves y dejó un gran rastro de sangre además de que usted es la mejor médico!- le respondió Izumo, tratando de convencerla.

-Hubieses dicho eso desde un principio vamos entonces, Shizune tu vienes conmigo que hay la posibilidad de que si dejó un gran rastro de sangre es posible que tenga un derrame.- dijo Tsunade seria analizando la situación.

- Hai Tsunade-sama- le respondió Shizune siguiéndola.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran al hospital. Mientras tanto en una habitación del mismo Kotetsu caminaba por toda la habitación preocupado.

-¿Cuando llegará Izumo con Hokage-sama?- se preguntaba notando que la joven estaba sangrando y que se empezaba a manchar las sábanas.

Cuando llegaron, Tsunade fue rápido a la recepción y le preguntó a la recepcionista en donde era la habitación en la que dejaron a la joven.

-Bueno ella está en la B23, y Hokage-sama le pudimos retener solo un poco el sangrado- le respondió la joven recepcionista un tanto preocupada.

-Muy bien, apresurémonos. - agradeció Tsunade y fue hasta la habitación.

Después de unos cuantos minutos por fin llegaron a la habitación.

-¡Bien ustedes dos regresen a su puesto, y Shizune llevémosla rápido al quirófano!- ordenó Tsunade sin perder nada de tiempo.

-¡Hai!- dijeron al unísono.

Kotetsu e Izumo desaparecieron en una nube de humo y rápidamente Shizune y Tsunade salieron de la habitación y fueron al quirófano. Cuando ya estuvo todo preparado para la operación, Tsunade la empezó a revisar minuciosamente y noto que tenía cortaduras, quemaduras, hematomas, hemorragias, también tenia unas costillas fracturadas y como sospechaba un derrame.

-Mmm al parecer estuvo en una batalla ya que tiene cortaduras de espadas y estas quemaduras parecen de una explosión o de un jutsu de fuego bueno eso lo averiguaremos después y que bueno que ella pudo llegar a la entrada porque si no hubiese muerto.- Tsunade se puso seria, meditando el porqué de tantas heridas, sin embargo ella se dijo que ahora no era el momento para eso, y comenzó a curarla rápidamente.

Pasaron bastantes horas después de que comenzó la operación, unas seis en total, Tsunade estaba completamente agotada, y quizá sin la ayuda de Shizune seguro que se desmayaba, usó demasiado chakra, pero tenía que asegurarse que todas las heridas quedaran cerradas porque si no su cuerpo no resistiría.

-Bien hicimos lo que pudimos ahora solo depende de ella- dijo la de ojos miel sentada en una silla.

-Tsunade-sama la llevaré de nuevo a la habitación para que pueda descansar y recuperarse de la operación- dijo Shizune también cansada con la intención de llevársela pero la voz de Tsunade la detiene.

-Ok, pero dile a Sakura que se encargue de ella, ósea de sus avances en los próximos días.-

-Hai- le responde Shizune con firmeza.

Los días pasaron, ya Tsunade y Shizune se habían recuperado totalmente de su gasto de chakra y según los informes de Sakura, la joven al parecer también se mejoraba sin ningún problema y gracias a los grandes esfuerzos de la Hokage y su ayudante con gran rapidez.

Cuando llegó el quinto día al hospital, también al parecer llegó un rubio, ojos azules y tres curiosas marcas en cada una de sus mejillas.

-Oh rayos ¿donde estará Sakura-chan-ttebayo?- se preguntaba caminando por los largos pasillos del hospital. -No me acuerdo bien cual es la habitación en la que iba a estar, sabía que debí preguntar- se regañaba el mismo. –Ummm, pero creo que era la B23- se dijo a si mismo, cuando no se le vino a la mente otra número votó por quedarse con ese y correr hacia la habitación.

Al llegar habían pasado unos diez minutos, en verdad no ayudaba mucho haber estado del otro lado del hospital.

-Bien aquí es- dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta de la habitación -Sakura-chan ¿estás aquí?- dejó entre abierta la puerta. -Sakura-chan ¿estás aquí?- volvió a preguntar pero adentrándose más en la habitación.-Saku….-se interrumpió él mismo al ver a una persona dormida en la cama.

Se acerco un poco más y vio que era una mujer una joven muy linda, se le quedo un rato admirándola, vio que tenía el cabello negro como la noche y una piel blanca y hermosa a pesar de que este vendad parte de ella y su rostro era muy fino.

Y así se quedo el rubito mirándola por largo rato deseando por alguna razón que despertara y que le dijera su nombre…

Continuara………..

* * *

**Como dije esta editado!!! **

**Reviews **

**Sayo!!**


	2. Despertando

**Capi editado!!**

**Disclaimer Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi-san.**

-Diáologos-

"Pensamientos"

_Recuerdos una que otra vez sueños_

Sin más el capi!  


* * *

Capítulo 2

Despertando

Por los pasillos del hospital caminaba una joven con un bastante extraño color rosa en el cabello y ojos jade un poco molesta.

-¡Oh rayos! ¿donde estará Naruto? Le dije ayer que me tenía que esperar en la recepción que iba a ver a una paciente- se decía a si misma. -Oh será que……- a la cabeza le llegaron unos recuerdos de la tarde pasada.

_-De acuerdo Naruto voy a comer mañana contigo ramen en el almuerzo pero me esperas en la recepción que tengo que ver a una paciente en la habitación B23- decía calmadamente la joven de ojos jade._

_-Siii que bien Sakura-chan- decía con un tono soñador el rubio pero no prestándole mucha atención a lo que le dijo la joven. _

-Seguro que no me estaba prestando atención y entendió mal ¡ash Naruto!- dijo más molesta la joven corriendo hacia la habitación.

Ella tardó mucho menos que el rubio antes mencionado unos cinco minutos pero la diferencia era que ella estaba molesta.

-Umm será ¿que esta aquí?-se preguntó.-Naruto… ¡Naruto!- dijo ella notando la figura del rubio en la habitación.

-Ahh ¿Sakura-chan?- vió como la chica se acercaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí baka*? Te dije ayer que me esperaras en la recepción- le dijo irritada.

-Nee gomen Sakura-chan, te estaba buscando pero….- giró su rostro hacia la figura postrada en la cama.-No te encontre y bueno…-

-Ya, ya no importa- la de ojos jade suspiró.

-Y ¿Quién es ella Sakura-chan?- le preguntó girando su rostro de nuevo hacia ella.

-Bueno en realidad no lo sé, pero Tsunade-shishiou me dijo que la cuidara-buscó en su carpeta para ver si Tsunade ya había encontrado su identificación pero no tuvo mucha suerte.-Bien Naruto sal que necesito revisarla y cambiarle los vendajes, saldré cuando este lista-

-Ok-ttebayo- el rubio sonrió con felicidad y salió de la habitación dándole una ultima mirada a la joven de oscuros cabellos.

Pero en el despacho de la Hokage las cosas no estaban tan felices. La rubia trataba de revisar las montañas de documentos que había en su escritorio.

-¡Ah demonios esto nunca terminara!- se dijo irritada

-Cálmese Tsunade-sama ya verá que terminará pronto- Shizune no estaba muy segura de sus palabras.

-¡Shizune tráeme sake!- gritó la rubia cansándose de todo.

-Demo Tsunade-sama usted esta…-

-¡Ahora!-

-¡Hai!-salió corriendo del despacho en busca del sagrado sake de su maestra.

-Mmm rayos – murmuro Tsunade separándose de los documentos y masajeándose las sienes.- Me pregunto ¿De donde habrá salido esa niña?- se preguntó acordándose de la joven azabache que llegó hace cinco días a Konoha; miró por la ventana de su oficina.- Estaba demasiado herida para haber sido una batalla con unos bandidos- analizó seria entrelazando sus dedos bajo su mentón.- Heridas profundas, derrame, quemaduras, imposible que hallan sido bandidos, fueron ninjas de eso estoy segura pero con que razón unos ninjas van a atacarla- medito un poco- Bueno eso es lo que descubriré pronto- se enderezó en su asiento viendo como su aprendiz llegaba con su sake.

De noche cuando ya la gran parte de Konoha estaba "dormida", una joven de oscuros cabellos apenas se despertaba de un profundo sueño gracias a la gran perdida de sangre que se le presentó.

-Mmm ¿Dónde estoy?...-se preguntó suavemente notando que estaba en un cuarto pero lo identificó rápidamente en una habitación de hospital por todo el color blanco que había.- ¿Me pregunto que aldea será esta? aunque creo que es Konoha pero no me acuerdo bien del símbolo de la entrada.- dijo masajeándose un poco la sien, después su vista se dirigió a la gran luna llena que se podía ver fácilmente desde su cuarto; se tocó la venda que le rodeaba el estómago - Ya me las pagarás- los recuerdos de la batalla que la dejó en un estado tan crítico le llegaron a la mente.

-_Jajajajaja- una risa maligna se escuchó en todo el bosque.  
_

_-¡No te escondas!- gritó la joven adolorida tratando de sacar una espada de su estómago. _

_-Oh, por favor yo ¿Esconderme de ti?- dijo la voz burlona saliendo de las sombra parándose en la rama de un árbol mostrando aun joven, más o menos de unos 17 años. _

_-¡Ahh te mataré!- exclamó terminado de sacar la espada de su estómago y empuñándola contra su adversario llena de su propia sangre. _

_-Jajajaja si claro, ¿en ese patético estado- esta vez su voz se volvió burlona señalando a la joven llena de heridas, goteando sangre, quemaduras y de más. _

_-¡Si!- gritó lanzándose contra él, empuñando la espada. _

_Una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro esquivando con facilidad la espada y dándole una patada en todo el estómago a ella haciendo que escupiera sangre dando de lleno contra la tierra._

_-Ahh- gimió de dolor notando que sus heridas sangraban más que antes, apenas si lográndose levantar. _

_-Te dije que no lo lograrías- le dijo con sorna. _

_-Cállate- colocó una mano en su estómago tratando que dejara de sangrar. El joven solo sonrió malignamente dándose vuelta con intenciones de irse.- ¿Porque no... me matas?- le preguntó la muchacha escupiendo sangre. _

_-No voy a perder más mi tiempo- dicho eso desapareció en las sombras del bosque. _

Sus recuerdos terminaron ahí; cerró los ojos y se volvió acostar.

- Si, ya me las pagaras- susurró cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo en poco tiempo ya que aún estaba un poco cansada.

Al hacerse de mañana, Sakura partió al hospital para hacerle una revisión a la joven; en la última que le izo salió casi perfecta, y si no estaba del todo mal, seguro ya hoy le podían dar de alta. Claro si despertaba.

-¿Me pregunto cuando irá a despertar esa joven?- se preguntaba rumbo a la habitación.

Cuando Sakura llegó a la habitación notó que alguien estaba viendo por la ventana, se acercó un poco más viendo que quien miraba por la ventana era de la joven de la quien hablaba hace solo unos segundos.

-¿Tú fuiste la que me curó?- preguntó repentinamente la joven volteándose a ver a la médico-nin.

-No, en realidad fue mi maestra- le respondió quedándose un poco hipnotizada por sus ojos rojos.- Y ¿te encuentras mejor?- le preguntó saliendo de su hipnosis.

-Si ya no me duele nada- sonrió con suavidad de forma agradecida.

-Amm bueno entonces ¿te importaría acompañarme?-

-Por supuesto que no, comprendo que me quieran interrogar-

-Amm no, no confundas no te vamos a interrogar ya que aún estas herida, te llevaré a donde la Hokage para que le digas tu situación.- corrigió

-Ok pero ¿Dónde está mi ropa?- le preguntó a Sakura mirando la habitación buscando su ropa.

-Bueno toda tu ropa estaba llena de sangre y destrozada así que la botamos, pero logramos salvar esto- mostrándole un lazo rojo.

-Ahh bueno por lo menos- murmuró. -Pero entonces ¿Con que me cambio?-.

-Aquí traje una ropa mía por si acaso despertabas- le mostró unas prendas que consistían en una falda negra y una camisa blanca.

-Gracias- dijo la de ojos carmesí con una sonrisa de agradecimiento empezándose a cambiar de ropa.

Una vez que término partieron rumbo a la torre Hokage olvidándose de preguntarse los nombres.

* * *

Entre tanto en el despacho de la Hokage un rubio hiperactivo un poco desesperado hacia enfurecer a Tsunade.

-Nee Tsunade-obachan dame una misión- pedía el rubio a la voluptuosa Hokage sin atenerse a las consecuencias.

-¡Insolente! ¿¡A Quien llamas vieja!?- le gritó Tsunade dándole un golpe a un rubio en la cabeza que enseguida le salió un chichón. – Que no ves que estoy con un equipo-señaló a una joven con cabello azul casi azabache con ojos perla, a un chico con dos triángulos en las mejillas con apariencia salvaje junto a un gran perro blanco y por ultimo a un chico con gafas oscuras y casi todo su cuerpo cubierto por ropa excepto una parte de su cara.

-Ahh por favor dame una misión y que no sea estúpida si bachan-decía el rubio sobándose el chichón hecho por la Hokage.

-Mira Naruto escúchame tu…- la puerta siendo tocada interrumpió a Tsunade.-Adelante

Todos voltearon y en el umbral de la puerta aparecieron una joven de cabello rosa y una azabache que enseguida Naruto reconoció.

-Disculpe shishiou pero como ya ve la joven despertó- informó la de ojos jade cerrando la puerta.

-Si eso lo veo, chicos- refiriéndose al equipo con el que hablaba hasta que llegara Naruto.- Los términos básicos de la misión ya están dichos, parten al mediodía, ya se pueden retirar-

-Hai- respondieron los tres saliendo de la oficina.

-Bien ya que estas despierta ¿me podrás decir una cosa?- le preguntó la Hokage mirando fijamente a la chica.

-Hai, lo que quiera-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- acomodándose mejor en su silla.

-Tsukishiro Naomi-

Continuará……..

**Bien espero sus reviews!! **

**Ja ne!**


	3. Secretos

**Capi editado!**

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus pesonajes me pertenecen son de Masashi-san

Sin más el capi!

* * *

Capítulo 3

Tsunade estaba pensativa, de algún lado ella escuchó ese apellido de eso estaba segura pero puede que sea su imaginación, aún así…

-Bien Naomi estas en Konoha, como puedes ver soy la Hokage- presentándose.-Ellos son Haruno Sakura- señalando a la chica que la atendió.- Uzumaki Naruto- esta vez señalando al rubio que la miraba con interés.- Y Shizune- concluyó con la joven que estaba a su lado.

-Un gusto en conocerlos- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Necesito que me respondas unas preguntas, ¿Porqué llegaste a Konoha con semejante cantidad de heridas, al borde de la muerte?- le preguntó acomodando sus manos bajo el mentón.

-No debería decirlo pero…-dijo Naomi con voz seria.

Tsunade alzó una ceja.- ¿Cómo que no deberías?-

-Digamos que es un enemigo al que tengo que vencer. – siguió ella con la mirada carmesí un poco perdida.

Tsunade lo observo detenidamente unos segundos "Hay algo en sus ojos que está mal, hay algo que no está bien, necesito investigar" pensó. -Bien supongo que es todo por ahora- acomodándose en su silla, sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes. –Naomi te vas a quedar con alguno de ellos, lo que al parecer va a ser con Naruto porque Sakura va a salir de misión varios días, ya se pueden ir tengo cosas que hacer, ah y Naruto espero que tengas limpia tu casa.- Tsunade dijo eso ultimo con un poco de malicia.

-Cla…claro Tsunade-bachan ¿Quién crees que soy-ttebayo? Jejeje- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Bueno entonces retírense.- los demás asintieron y se marcharon del despacho.

Cuando los tres jovenes estuvieron fuera de la Torre de la Hokage, Sakura se comenzó a despedir de Naomi y Naruto, para ir a prepararse para su misión.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Naomi-san, espero verte pronto.- la joven de cabello rosa le sonrió con amabilidad.

-¡No matte Sakura-chan!- gritó el rubio.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?- preguntó un poco molesta.

-Es que recuerdas que vamos a comer- le recordó jugando con sus dedos.

-Ah es cierto pero será en otro momento Naruto, adiós Naomi-san- se despidió la de ojos jade dejando a Naruto con una nube de depresión sobre su cabeza.

-Claro hasta luego- dijo Naomi moviendo su mano en forma de despedida.

-Bueno vamos Naomi- dijo el rubio caminando rumbo a si casa todavía con la nube de depresión.

-No te preocupes Naruto-san estoy segura que saldrán después- dijo la azabache tratando de animarlo.

-Gracias Naomi.- dijo el rubio un poco más animado.

Entre tanto tanto en el despacho de Tsunade, la rubia de dos colas baja se encontraba bastante pensativa.

-Shizune yo voy a salir a ver algo ya regreso, encárgate de todo- levantándose de su silla en dirección a la puerta.

-Pero ¿a donde va Tsunade-sama?- preguntó intrigada Shizune porque su maestra tenia una mirada seria.

-A la biblioteca.- dijo solamente cerrando la puerta de la oficina.

-Amm claro- de un momento a otro ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.- ¿¡A la biblioteca!?- gritó al aire.

* * *

Naomi y Naruto ya estaban en la puerta del departamento del rubio pero él recordó algo importante mientras abría la puerta.- ¡Ya va espera un momento aquí Naomi-ttebayo!- metiéndose en la casa rápido cerrándole la puerta la cara a Naomi.

-Por supuesto- dijo ella confundida.

¡Boom! ¡Crash! ¡Crack! Esos eran unos de los varios sonidos que se escuchaban dentro de la casa de Naruto.

-"Pareciera que tiene una guerra ahí"- pensó la morena con una gota. Pasaron unos 10 minutos para que Naruto volviera abrir la puerta.

-Bien… ya puedes… pasar- dijo Naruto jadeando un poco.- Oye sabes puedes ir a mi cuarto para que te acomodes ahí regreso en un momento.- saliendo con una gran bolsa negra.

Naomi parpadeó sorprendida por el tamaño de la bolsa, dio un rápido suspiro y entro al apartamento; pasaron como unos dos minutos para que encontrara la habitación de Naruto ya que bueno no era muy grande la vivienda pero por lo menos era cómoda.

-Tengo varias semanas sin dormir en una cama- dijo la de ojos rojos acomodándose un poco en la cama, recorrió la habitación con sus ojos hasta llegar a una fotografía que estaba en una mesita al lado de la cama, se levantó y la tomó en sus manos. –Debe ser su equipo.- vio a cada uno y se le formó una pequeña sonrisa al ver la cara de Naruto, después fijó su vista en la pelirosa la que al parecer era la única que quería que la tomaran la foto, después vio al de cabellera plateada.-Seguramente es su sensei- y por ultimo su vista se posó en unos ojos negros unos serios ojos negros, en los ojos de Naomi a pareció un destello de sorpresa.-_Este chico…_-susurró delineando su rostro.

-¿Naomi?- la voz de Naruto la regresó a la realidad.

-Disculpa por ver la foto- dijo un poco apenada

-No te preocupes- dijo el rubio sentándose junto con Naomi. El rubio posó sus ojos zafiros en la foto y su mirada se volvió melancólica.

Naomi notó la melancolía en su mirada. –Es tu equipo ¿no?- preguntó para tratar de calmar un poco el ambiente.

-Si- aún con la vista fija en la foto.

-Y él. ¿Era compañero tuyo?- preguntó refiriéndose al azabache. Naruto solo asintió.

-Su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke- dijo el rubio apretando un poco los puños

-"Uchiha Sasuke, con que ese es tu nombre"- pensó la de ojos carmesí, ella vio como la mirada de Naruto se oscurecía un poco, sintió la impotencia de él.

De pronto Naruto sintió como unos brazos los envolvían en una abrazo, el se sorprendió por la acción de Naomi pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

No Naomi no le contaría al rubio que ella "conoce" al Uchiha, justamente por eso lo abrazaba. Posó la rubia cabellera en su pecho y Naruto la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura correspondiéndole el abrazo.

El día pasó rápido dándole paso a la noche, la pobre Hokage pasó gran parte de su día en la biblioteca sin encontrar absolutamente nada ni una pequeña pista de lo que estaba tratando de encontrar.

-Demonios ¿donde podré encontrar eso?- se preguntaba molesta caminando al despacho. – Será ¿Qué eso no se encuentra en un lugar tan público como una biblioteca?- se detuvo a mitad de camino para analizar. – Los pergaminos antiguos quizá- cuando dijo eso empezó a saltar por los tejados para llegar más rápido.

Habían pasado alrededor de unos veinticinco minutos desde que la Hokage partió de la biblioteca hasta la Torre, entró a su despacho con tres grandes pergaminos.

-Etto Tsunade-sama ¿Qué hace con eso?- preguntó su joven aprendiz con un cerdito en sus brazos.

-Shizune tráeme sake- ordenó Tsunade.

-Pero exactamente ¿para que?-

- Tráemelo ¡ahora!- volvió a ordenar colocando los pergaminos en el escritorio.- Te lo explicare cuando vengas.-

-Hai- salió rápido de la oficina en busca de sake.

-Esta será una muy larga noche- dijo en un suspiro la de ojos miel.

Continuará……………………………………………………

* * *

**Bien que les parecio? A mi me gusto bueno ahora responderé los reviews. **

**Priscilla Cullen 1410: grax x l review bueno lo de los ojos rojos lo vas a descubrir en el prox capi de nuevo grax. **

**Kaila maya the whater: buena la persona que atacó a Naomi te aseguro que muy pronto lo vas a descubrir a y perdon por haberte dejado pikada xD espero que te halla gustado este capi grax x l review. **

**Sakamoto-Kirumi: bueno en realidad como ya viste me arreglaron la compu jejeje xD, y fui yo quien lo encontré que triste, no importa por lo menos me dejasts l review n.n jeje bueno me dices si t gusto ste capi si? Yo tambn t kero. **

**Bueno ya termine spero q me dejen revieewss!!! De lo q sea pero q me los dejen jejeje xD **

**¿De donde Naomi conoce a Sasuke?**

**¿Tsunade podrá encontrar este secreto? **

**Esto y mas en la chica de ojos rojos!!!!!!**

**Matte ne!!! **


	4. Verdades parte 1

**Nuevo Resumen: **

**Konoha tiene muchos secretos, una buena parte de ellos los conocen los civiles otra gran parte los conocen los shinobis pero solo uno lo conocen los Hokage y un antiguo y olvidado clan ninja que fue destruido en una guerra en la tierra del fuego. ¿Que pasaría si una joven con heridas graves llega a Konoha, diciendo que ella es de ese clan y avisándole a la Hokage que alguien quiere obtener ese secreto? ¿Cuántos secretos pueden esconder esos ojos carmesí?**

**Bien por fin actualice el fic**, **espero que les guste el capi! Voy a actualizar una vez por mes! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece!!! solo algunas cosas que tiene el fic!!! **

**Sin más l capi!!!! ** **Ah y corregí los errores que tenía**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Son alrededor de la una de la mañana y Konoha estaba desierta. Todas las luces apagadas exceptuando el despacho donde residía la Hokage.

-Tsunade-sama ¿encontró algo? – preguntó Shizune.

Tsunade no le respondió estaba concentrada leyendo ese gran pergamino.

De hecho era el segundo pergamino que leía y aún no encontraba nada y eso ya estaba preocupando a Shizune porque ya era muy tarde.

-¡Lo sabía, Tsukishiro! – exclamó Tsunade.

Shizune se sorprendió por la repentina acción de su maestra _"_Ahora entiendo. Busca información sobre Naomi-san_"._

-Bien ya te puedo explicar Shizune. Ella viene del Clan Tsukishiro, es antiguo, pero fue destruido por una guerra que ocurrió en la tierra del fuego hace ya bastantes años –

-¿Eso significa, que es un clan ninja, de la tierra del fuego?- preguntó con curiosidad Shizune.

-Algo así, verás no es un clan ninja pero si esta en la tierra del fuego, mejor dicho en las afueras. Y en realidad no me sorprendería que a estas alturas ningún clan que se encuentra en Konoha los recuerde-

-¿Por qué? – extrañada

-Yo había escuchado ese nombre por mi abuelo, solo los Hokage, sabían con certeza como se encontraban.-

-Demo Tsunade-sama hay algo que no concuerda-

La de ojos miel alzó una ceja. -¿Qué? –

-Usted acaba de decir que no eran ninjas, pero Naomi-san aparentemente es tan fuerte como uno –

-Bueno, supongo que debieron de tener algunos no creo que iban a estar tan desprotegidos – dijo con simpleza Tsunade.

-Eso lo entiendo pero ahora lo que no entiendo es que ¿Por qué esa información esta en esos pergaminos antiguos? Si no parece algo tan importante.-

-Una mejor pregunta sería porque no están dentro de Konoha como los demás clanes – sirviéndose un poco de sake y bebiéndoselo de un sorbo. – Esa es la que te responderé.- volviendo sus ojos al pergamino. – Ellos debían estar lejos de los ninjas, ya que protegían algo o aparentemente siguen protegiendo lo digo por lo ocurrido con Naomi.- entrelazando sus dedos bajo su mentón y colocando una mirada seria.

-Y ¿Qué protegían? – ahora más interesada Shizune.

Tsunade mostró tres dedos. – Tres antiguos poderes, que residen en tres, valga la redundancia antiguas bestias. – volviendo a entrelazar sus dedos.

-¿Bestias? –

-Si, solo ellos saben su ubicación.-

-Espere un minuto, es decir, ¿Que no se encuentran en el mismo lugar?-

-No lo sé, como dije solo ellos saben. –

-¿Esas bestias, son peligrosas? –

-Lo más probable, ya que como dice aquí, tienen tanto poder como los bijuu o quizá más, eso no lo sé. Pero hay una cosa cierta esas bestias están dormidas y así lo estarán hasta que se les despierte o traten de quitarles su poder. Ellos saben más de ellas, si queremos saber debemos preguntarle a Naomi. –

-¿Ellos no tienen una manera que se identifiquen?-

-Si, los ojos rojos –

-Demo Tsunade-sama, Kurenai-san tiene los ojos rojos y…- Tsunade la interrumpió.

-Ese es un punto a su favor, hay más gente con ojos rojos, no son muchos los que existen así pero no los lograrían identificar tan fácilmente, a menos que tengan una manera de saber su apellido u otras cosas sin eso no hay manera de saber quienes son o si siguen vivos y además ellos solo confían en los Hokage con respecto a este asunto. Creo que fue por eso que no dijo nada enfrente de Naruto y Sakura – volviéndose a servir sake.

-Vaya – dijo Shizune impresionada tratando de asimilar toda la información.

-Pero por ahora en los que nos debemos concentrar es en esa persona a la que se enfrentó Naomi, puede ser peligroso si se entera de que esta aquí –

-Si –

-Bueno es hora de irnos ya que dentro de poco va amanecer – dijo Tsunade levantándose con pereza del asiento, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Shizune vio el reloj y sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos. "¡¿Kami son las tres de la mañana?!".

Tomó a Ton-Ton, que estaba más dormido que nada y salió junto con La Hokage apagando la luz.

Como efectivamente dijo Tsunade a las dos horas ya estaba amaneciendo y en un pequeño departamento dormía a pierna suelta y roncando un rubio, abrazando a su almohada y murmurando cosas como "_Sakura-chan_" "_ten una cita conmigo_" y cosas por el estilo. Al lado de él una chica de cabello negro, que tan raro como parezca no se inmutaba por los ronquidos del rubio, pero un factor sería que ella esta dormida en la cama y el otro sería que de verdad tiene un sueño pesado.

A la hora ella se levantó, es decir, que eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana.

Colocó una pierna fuera de la cama y pisó a algo o mejor dicho a alguien, por suerte Naruto tiene un sueño pesado y no se inmuto.

"Impresionante, Naruto-san ronca como animal" pensó ella con una gota recorriéndole la nuca. Después de ese pensamiento salió a paso lento de la habitación, llegando rápidamente a la cocina.

-_Vaya, si que tengo hambre_ – susurro notando como su estómago rugía y no es para menos ayer no comió nada o mejor dicho los últimos días no había comido nada.

Empezó a buscar algo en la alacena solo encontrando envases de ramen.

-¿No come más nada? – se preguntó en un suspiro. –Supongo que no están difícil hacer ramen. Veamos – buscó en el recipiente como preparar el contenido.

Cuando por fin supo como prepararlo, sorprendiéndose de que solo necesitaba calentar agua, se dispuso a comerlo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación el despertador del rubio empezó a sonar. Naruto más dormido que despierto trataba de apagarlo pero no recordaba que estaba en el suelo y lo único que trataba de "apagar" era la mesa en donde estaba el despertador y en uno de los tantos intentos, consiguió que la mesa se moviera haciendo que el objeto le cayera justo en la cabeza.

-Auch, endemoniado aparato – dijo el de ojos azules sobándose la zona golpeada y apagando el despertador. –Mm huele a ramen – olfateando el aire sintiendo el "hipnotizante" aroma a ramen.

Se levantó de la improvisada cama que tiene en el suelo y fue guiado a la cocina por el delicioso aroma a ramen.

Cuando por fin llegó a la cocina Naomi lo miró con una ceja alzada. – ¿Naruto-san te encuentras bien? – notando como el rubio caminaba con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Ah? – dijo el rubio abriendo los ojos y notando la presencia de Naomi en la cocina. –No sabias que ya estabas levantada… y comiendo – mirando el envase de ramen.

Ella se sonrojo levemente por la vergüenza. – Gomenasai –

-Je, no importa-ttebayo – sonriéndole de forma zorruna.

-Por cierto, hay agua caliente para que te hagas el ramen –

-Ok, arigato – sirviendo rápidamente el agua dentro del recipiente de ramen.

-Amm Naruto-san se que no es mi incumbencia, demo ¿solo comes ramen? – temiendo que todos los días ya a que tener que comer eso.

-No también tomo… ¡leche! – volteándose repentinamente, casi pegándole la botella de leche a la morena en la cara y con una sonrisa.

Naomi tuvo unas incontenibles ganas de golpearse la frente con la mano si no fuera que el chico estaba muy cerca de ella y también por cortesía.

-Oh –

-Bien, Itadakimasu – sentándose y empezando a comer con muchas ganas.

-¿Naruto-san puedo usar tu baño? – arreglándose la camisa que traía puesta ya que esta insistía por bajarse por su hombro y tampoco los pantalones cortesía los dos de Naruto les agradaba quedarse en su lugar.

-Mfhgs stg ghdl – (traducción: claro está a la derecha / el porque de la traducción: hablando con la boca llena).

A la de ojos carmesí no le pudo más que salir un goterón en la cabeza "En definitiva Naruto-san es... ¿interesante?". –Naruto-san es mejor que tragues –

Cuando por fin tragó. – Que claro, está a la derecha. –

-Gracias –

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Espero que no se tarden, tengo sueño – dijo la Hokage con el ceño muy fruncido.

Shizune a su lado lanzó un suspiro seguido de un bostezo. "No podría estar más de acuerdo con usted Tsunade-sama".

Ton-Ton en cambio era todo lo contrario está muy bien despierto sentado a las patas del escritorio.

A los pocos minutos, llamaron a la puerta. Eso fue para la voluptuosa Hokage casi como el coro de los ángeles.

-Pasen –

-Aquí estamos Tsunade-obachan – dijo Naruto con su típico "respeto".

-Primero niñito deja de llamarme vieja, segundo fuera que necesito hablar con Naomi – todo lo dijo con un aura maligna rodeándola. – Y si se te ocurre escuchar, estas muerto… - voz terrorífica sacando un kunai de quien sabe donde. Un silencio los rodeo dándole al ambiente un poco más de terror.

Todos casi por inercia retrocedieron un paso; como alejándose del peligro.

-¡Ahora, fuera! –

Naruto podía ser tonto pero no tanto como para arriesgarse a morir ahí mismo así que opto por salir y no buscar problemas; pero de algún modo él se iba a enterar que pasaba de eso estaba seguro no por nada era ¡Uzumaki Naruto!.

Cuando el rubio salió del despacho, el aura terrorífica de la Hokage desapareció dándole ahora paso a una mirada sumamente seria.

-Naomi necesito que me respondas unas cuantas preguntas, sobre ti y tu clan –

Naomi dudó mirando a Shizune de reojo.

Los ojos miel de Tsunade notaron adonde estaban mirando los carmesí de la Tsukishiro.

-No te preocupes, Shizune es la persona más confiable que tengo –

-Le creo Tsunade-sama –

-Bien ahora comencemos con la pregunta más importante. ¿Quién era la persona o personas que te atacaron y con que objetivo? – dijo entrelazando sus dedos y apretándolos un poco.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Un poco más, solo un poco más y mataré a la serpiente" piensa un joven, con piel nívea, ojos negro, cabello negro con reflejos azulados, destruyendo gran parte del lugar donde entrena. "Solo un poco… ¡más!" haciendo que sus ojos se vuelvan rojos con tres aspas en cada uno, volviendo a lanzar un gran ataque con su espada.

Continuará……………………………………..

**Díganme que les pareció. pliiis!!! **

**Espero sus reviews!!! **

**Ja ne!!! **


	5. Verdades parte 2

**Aki está el capi número 5**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Masashi-san!!! **

**Sin más el fic!!! **

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Capítulo 5:

Verdades (parte 2)

En el despacho se formo un silencio. Tsunade miraba a Naomi esperando una respuesta.

La joven morena alzó el rostro conectando sus ojos carmesí con los ojos miel de Tsunade.

-Fue solo una persona. – su mirada se oscureció un poco justo como antes.

-¿Con qué objetivo? –

-Conseguir la ubicación de las tres bestias sagradas – ella bajo un poco la cabeza haciendo que sus mechones se resbalaran por su rostro ocasionando que sus ojos no se vieran.

Tsunade se dio cuenta de cada una de las reacciones de Naomi y las analizó minuciosamente, dando por sentado que la persona que atacó a la chica era algo de ella.

-Y supongo que sabes quien es esa persona ¿no? –

Esa pregunta hizo que Naomi se tensara un poco.

-Si – aun sin alzar la vista.

-¿Quién es? –

-El es… mi hermano – alzó su vista con los puños fuertemente cerrados a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Shizune se sorprendió de sobremanera al escuchar la respuesta de Naomi, pero en cambio Tsunade no cambio su expresión solo se recostó en su silla.

-Explícate –

-Como usted ya sabrá el clan Tsukishiro fue destruido hace muchos años más o menos unos cinco años antes del ataque del Kyuubi. No quedaron muchos del clan, los únicos que recuerdo del clan a parte de mis padres fueron mis abuelos los otros poco que quedaron deben estar bastante lejos de Konoha o… muertos. – respiró un poco antes de continuar. – Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía cuatro años y mi hermano cinco, por una enfermedad que contrajeron en la guerra, desde entonces mis abuelos nos criaron; y ellos como miembros del clan Tsukishiro nos tenían que decir los secretos del clan cuando tuviéramos once años. Los años pasaron y mi hermano estaba sumamente interesado por conocer los secretos pero mis abuelos le decían: "No hasta que cumplas la edad que necesitas", cada vez que le decían eso a mi hermano se molestaba mucho. Ya cuando tenía ocho años estaba obsesionado por saber todo, pero mis abuelos le decían lo mismo y el seguía molestándose más y más pero un día cuando yo tenía diez años y mi hermano iba a cumplir los once escuché por error una conversación de ellos.- paró un segundo para recordar ese momento.

_"-Riku, no deberíamos decirle a Kyo nada sobre el clan Tsukishiro – dijo una señora mayor con tono de preocupación a su marido. – Me preocupa mucho que intente algo si se entera. –_

_-Lo sé, es bastante preocupante como se comporta últimamente, como ya va a cumplir los once años se ha puesto más ansioso sobre el asunto tanto que un día vi como iba a las ruinas del clan e intentaba buscar algo de información. En realidad no se cuantas veces habrá intentado eso – afirmó, con la misma preocupación de la señora._

_-Mañana le diremos que no se va a enterar de nada del clan – dijo seria_

_-Por supuesto, Kaede – dijo el señor levantándose del asiento y saliendo con su mujer de la habitación, pero no se dieron cuenta que la pequeña Naomi escuchaba todo desde las escaleras que daban hacia los cuartos."_

-Ya veo, entonces supongo que tu hermano se enfureció por eso y…- animándola para que continuara.

-Hizo la cosa más horrible que pude haber imaginado al menos a esa edad – dijo impotente, apretando de nuevo con fuerza los puños. –El hirió a mi abuela, con un kunai que tenía, mi abuelo lo quiso detener pero fue muy tarde, ella tenía una grave herida en el estomago – cerro los ojos. – Yo estaba petrificada, no pude hacer nada, ¿Desde cuando el era tan fuerte? ¿Y tan rápido? ¿Solo porque no le querían decir los secretos del clan, casi mato a la abuela?, no podía creerlo, pero no todo acabo ahí, dijo que el iba a conseguir todos los datos del clan y que se vengaría de mi – terminó de contar la historia y de nuevo en la oficina reino el silencio.

-Al parecer los encontró – dijo Tsunade rompiendo el silencio.

-Si, algo así, solo sabe de las bestias, eso me tranquiliza, un poco–

-Supongo, que ahora si es todo, te puedes retirar.- pero Tsunade se recordó de algo. -Ah por cierto dile a Naruto que te lleve al campo de entrenamiento número 7, ahí encontraras a alguien y probara tus habilidades ninjas –

-De acuerdo, con su permiso Tsunade-sama - hizo una reverencia y se retiro del despacho.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………...................................................................................................................................**

Naomi iba muy pensativa mientras caminaba por el pasillo, no tenía caso preocuparse tanto por eso con tal él nunca iba a descubrir la ubicación de las bestias sin ella, por ahora todo estaba calmado… pero solo por ahora.

-¡Oe Naomi! – llamó desde las escaleras el rubio que al parecer la espero.

La chica salió de sus pensamientos y fue hasta Naruto.

-Gracias por esperarme Naruto-san –

-Nah, no es para tanto – el chico le sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo.

Naomi también le devolvió la sonrisa y después los dos empezaron a bajar las escaleras.

-Y ¿Qué te dijo obachan? – la miro de reojo entrecerrando un poco los ojos para ver si le sacaba un poco de información.

Naomi se mantuvo callada intentando inventar algo creíble. – Veras ella dijo que… querían probar mis habilidades ninjas y que me llevaras al campo de entrenamiento número 7 – no lo miro en ningún momento.

El rubio se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza – Pero ¿Para eso yo me tenía que salir? –

Naomi sudo frío. –Bueno, seguramente no quería que interrumpieras Naruto-san – le sonrió de una manera un tanto nerviosa "No preguntes más, no preguntes más…".

Naruto entrecerró de nuevo los ojos, será que ella cree que él es idiota para que se crea algo así… o será cierto. Empezó a dudar un poco, pero es algo imposible que Tsunade haya sacado un kunai y amenazado con matarlo solo por eso. Soltó un suspiro, o quizá solo necesitaba darle más confianza a Naomi para que le contara, sin embargo eso significaba esperar y él odia eso, pero que más se va hacer.

Naomi lo miraba fijamente esperando una señal de que le haya creído. Unos segundos después la sonrisa zorruna de Naruto se asomó.

-Ya veo – le dijo lo más convincente posible.

Naomi lanzó un casi imperceptible suspiro pensando de qué se libró de la curiosidad del rubio, pero más equivocada no podía estar.

Siguieron hablando de cosas triviales hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………...................................................................................................................................**

En una habitación que estaba casi en penumbras, solo por una pequeña vela que se encontraba en una mesa en unos de los rincones de la habitación. Estaba un joven recostado en una cama descansando de su largo entrenamiento diario.

Tragó una bocanada de aire y se voltio pegando su espalda a la cama y miró el techo, Sus ojos negros igual que la noche se encontraban inexpresivos; realmente no se hallaba tan cansado, pero no quería escuchar a la molesta serpiente sobre sus mejoras y cosas por el estilo, por obviedad el no le mostraba su verdadero poder en los entrenamientos que el Sanin iba. Sin embargo dentro de poco ya no le va a causar molestias. En sus fríos labios apareció una sonrisa maligna.

"Dentro de dos días, ya no vas a respirar" con ese ultimo pensamiento el joven, dio por inicio a un corto reposo.

Más o menos unos veinte minutos después llamaron a su puerta. Lanzó un leve gruñido, hace unos minutos se había despertado pero aun así no quería que lo molestaran.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un joven de cabello gris y de lentes.

-Sasuke-kun, estas despierto. – Más que una pregunta sonó como una afirmación. –Orochimaru-sama quiere verte. – le informó esperando una respuesta.

-Ahora voy. – dijo aun acostado en la cama sin mostrar intenciones de querer levantarse. Escucho como segundos después la puerta se cerró.

Se levanto de la medianamente cómoda cama, se acomodó a su espada y salió de la habitación rumbo a los aposentos del Sanin de la serpiente.

Caminó por los largos pasillos apenas iluminados por unas antorchas en la pared; al menos el lugar no era molesto siempre estaba en el silencio, lo que generalmente se escucha son los pasos de las personas, pero en realidad deja mucho que desear este lugar.

Cuando llego abrió la perta y se encontró con Orochimaru sentado en una silla.

-Hola Sasuke-kun – saludo el hombre de larga cabellera y ojos dorados iguales a los de una serpiente.

-…- el chico no dijo nada como era de esperar, se mantuvo quieto aguardando la razón por la cual fue llamado.

-Bien, Sasuke-kun como tus mejorías han sido grandes en estos últimos días te puedes tomar un descanso. – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, dándole como a entender que ese sería su "ultimo" descanso.

Sasuke salió de la habitación luego de eso. Ya no le apetecía ir a su cuarto, así decidió salir al aire fresco para despegar su mente… o mejor dicho para hacer un plan para matar a la serpiente.

Estuvo caminando por un largo rato sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llego a una cascada cosa que hizo que le llegara un fugaz recuerdo de la batalla que tuvo con Naruto en el Valle del Fin. Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde ese acontecimiento, se sorprendió así mismo recordándolo, pero que más da solo era la cascada.

No obstante sus sentidos le dieron un aviso de que alguien estaba cerca. Saltó a la rama más alta del árbol que tenia a su espalda y espero al individuo.

A los pocos segundos como él predijo alguien apareció. Era un joven de su edad y parecía cansado; su inexpresiva mirada seguía al sujeto.

El chico se dirigió a la cascada para tomar un poco de agua y luego se encaminó aun árbol para descansar.

Sasuke por fin vio su cara era de piel nívea, cabello negro y sus ojos rojos. Un pequeño destello de sorpresa apareció en los ojos del azabache. El había visto a alguien así antes, se le hacia bastante familiar pero no sabía de donde. Sin embargo salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que un kunai venia hacia el.

-Vaya eres rápido – dijo el joven al ver a Sasuke esquivar con gran facilidad el kunai.

El azabache cayó de pie al suelo, sin inmutarse por las palabras.

El de ojos carmesí se colocó en posición de batalla.

Sasuke izo lo mismo y tomó el mango de su espada llamada Kusanagi. Después de todo una batalla nunca esta de más.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………....................................................................................................................................**

_En el próximo capítulo… _

_**Recuerdos y batallas. **_

_Sus armas chocaron produciendo un sonido sordo… _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Estas bien?- sus ojos le vieron con preocupación. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

"_Maldita sea" pensó cayendo en las profundidades del río. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Bien aki terminé el capi, admito que las cosas no estan emocionantes pero ya en el prox capi todo va a estar muy bueno. Grax por los reviews y spero más!!! **

**Reviews! no toma muxo tiempo. **

**Matte ne!**


	6. Recuerdos y Batallas

He akí el capi wiiii!!! bueno me atrase unos días no mas no es para tanto!!!

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE: La parte de los recuerdos de Sasuke los narra él!!!!!! si Sasuke me quedó muy Ooc Diganme!!! piiis!! Una ultima cosa primera batalla que hago, hice mi mejor esfuerzo de todas maneras digan si esta mal. **

Sin más el capiii!!!!

* * *

(Capítulo.6)

Recuerdos y batallas.

Los dos fueron al encuentro del otro. Sus armas chocaron produciendo un sonido sordo en el bosque.

La mirada ébano no se despegaba de la carmesí en ningún momento. Sus respiraciones estaban muy cerca, ninguno se rendiría. Ahora solo se trataba quien tenía más fuerza, pero por la gran fuerza ejercida, el kunai que tiene el de ojos rojos estaba apunto de romperse.

El kunai se quebró. Dio un salto hacia tras antes de que Sasuke le hiciera un corte grave. Sin embargo el azabache desapareció en cuestión de segundos de la rojiza mirada.

"Demonios. De verdad que es rápido" lanzó un gruñido, tratando de encontrar la presciencia de su adversario, de pronto sintió que algo se acercaba hacia él desde arriba. Lo esquivo, pero solo era la espada del azabache, quien aparecía a su lado izquierdo, golpeándolo con su puño, en la mejilla, lanzándolo varios metros lejos.

Sasuke cayó en el suelo, fue a donde estaba Kusanagi y la agarró.

El chico escupió un poco de sangre y la limpió de su labio inferior.

"Esto no se va a quedar así" pensó muy molesto, formando unos sellos. —Hijutsu Sensatsu Suishou *— una gran cantidad agua que estaba en el río lo empezó a rodear, un segundo después se congelo y se convirtió en agujas que enseguida se dirigieron a Sasuke.

El azabache las esquivó con un poco de dificultad ya que eran muchas, saltó a la rama de un árbol y se colocó detrás de el, ocasionando que las demás agujas se clavarán en él. Desde su posición logró ver a su enemigo viniendo hacia él, saltando de rama en rama. Sin perder tiempo y con ganas de que el encuentro se terminara, rayos de electricidad lo empezaron rodear poco a poco.

El joven mostró un poco de su asombro al ver como la electricidad rodeaba al azabache pero él nunca se rendiría; su mirada decidida lo decía todo, jamás se daría por vencido.

Sasuke se preparó para el encuentro cara a cara, empuñó su Kusanagi y fue hacia el joven de roja mirada.

Acumuló una considerable cantidad chakra en su kunai, para que la espada de su contrincante no le causara tanto daño. Sus armas volvieron a chocar creando muchas chispas. Sin embargo la electricidad creada por el azabache le empezaba a provocar heridas y entumecimientos en los músculos de los brazos.

Sasuke se sorprendió que el chico resistiera tanto el Chidori Nagashi, pero no lo iba a resistir tanto tiempo. Ejerció un poco más de fuerza en la espada e hizo el Chidori Nagashi un poco más fuerte.

El aumento de energía y fuerza hizo que flaqueara, dándole la oportunidad al Uchiha de hacerle un gran corte en el abdomen para luego mandarlo a volar hacia el río.

"Maldita sea_" _pensó cayendo en las profundidades del río.

El sonido de algo bastante pesado cayendo al río se escucho en gran parte del bosque.

Sasuke bajo del árbol y camino hacia el lugar de caída. Vio como el agua se teñía un poco de rojo.

—Seguro murió. — susurró con voz monótona. Alejándose del lugar, sin obviamente importarle si el joven murió o no.

El pensamiento que se le creó en medio de la confrontación, volvió a su mente. ¿Dónde él había visto unos ojos así?

Se detuvo de pronto. Subió su vista al cielo. Recordando en que lugar vio por primera vez esa mirada carmesí.

Fue justamente unos días antes, que él fuera a la guardia de Orochimaru al vencer a Naruto en el Valle del Fin.

__

Ya han pasado unas dos horas desde que me aleje de Konoha para siempre. La lluvia aún sigue después de todo ese tiempo; y con las heridas que tengo se siente muy pesada, no creo que aguante tanto. 

_Mejor me recuesto en ese árbol hasta que la tormenta pare, para luego ir a la guarida de la serpiente. _

—_Ese Rasengan si que hizo daño. — sujeto mi brazo sintiendo un gran dolor. _

—_Dobe — frunzo el ceño dirigiendo mi mirada hacia el cielo tormentoso. _

_Siento como se vuelve borroso poco a poco. Demonios no puedo dormirme, pero no puedo más. De una forma casi fantasmal el cielo despareció ante mis ojos. _

_No se cuanto tiempo haya pasado, pero…_

_Suave, hay algo blando debajo de mí. Je que cambio tan súbito de pensamientos. _

_De igual forma ¿Qué será?_

_Abrí mis ojos con cuidado, después de todo no puedo confiar en nadie. _

_Me levanté con cuidado, para que mi brazo no me doliera, sin embargo estaba vendado y no me dolía tanto. _

_El lugar donde estoy evidentemente es una habitación. Aunque parece de niña considerando las sábanas de color rosado. _

—_Me tengo que ir de aquí — no puedo perder más el tiempo. Busque mi ropa con la vista, pero no la encontré. _

_El pomo de la puerta moviéndose me llamó la atención. Tanteé con mi mano tratando de hallar algo con que atacar, sin embargo la suerte no estaba de mi lado. _

— _¡Oh! Ya te levantaste. — una niña apareció en el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa amable en los labios. _

— _¿Dónde está mi ropa? — le pregunté parco y frío. _

—_Se está secando afuera. — sus ojos se le notaban que estaban sorprendidos, seguramente por la forma en que le hablé. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue ver, el color de ellos. Son rojos. Raro. _

_Me levanté de la cama y abrí la ventana. _

—_Oye espera. — me detuve un segundo esperando a que continuara, no obstante como no dijo nada seguí en lo que estaba haciendo. _

— _¿Quién eres? ¿Estás bien? — sus raros ojos me vieron con preocupación. _

_Viré mí vista hacia ella: —Eso no es de tu incumbencia. — mi voz sonó fría y cortante hizo que retrocediera. _

_Terminé de salir del cuarto y caí a lo que parecía ser el patio trasero de la casa, aunque es puro bosque. _

_Divisé mi ropa en un tendedero. La agarré con rapidez y volví a la habitación._

— _¿Acaso me vas a ver cuando me cambie? — eso no era una pregunta, sino una forma para que se fuera y yo me pudiera marchar sin más inconvenientes. _

_Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, sin embargo no se largó, se quedo en la pieza dándome la espalda. _

_Hum. Que molestia. _

_Me quité el pantalones que tenía puesto y me coloqué el mío. Hice exactamente lo mismo con la camisa, aunque la mía estaba rota. _

_Al terminar, de nuevo fui a la ventana. Cuando puse mis pies afuera sentí que algo me abrazaba por la espalda. _

—_Espera. No te puedes ir, todavía estas herido. — la voz de la niña se escuchó muy cerca de mi oreja. Molestándome bastante. _

—_Suéltame — traté de avanzar, sin embargo ella ejercía fuerza para que no me moviera. _

_Duramos un buen rato halándonos el uno al otro, hasta que ya mi paciencia se fue al demonio y le grité con mucha fuerza: — ¡Que me sueltes! — mi Sharingan se activó pude sentirlo. Su agarre se aflojó un poco al verlo. Así que di una zancada hacia delante, ocasionando que su negro cabello se viniera todo para delante de su cara. _

—_Nunca le cuentes a nadie que alguna vez me viste o hablaste. — desactive mi Sharingan y me volteé completamente hacia ella. _

_Sus ojos estaban totalmente escondidos por su larga cabellera, sin embargo vi como asentía con timidez. _

_Sin perder más el tiempo salte a la rama de un árbol, pero pude escuchar un leve murmullo: — Como lo voy hacer si ni siquiera se tu nombre — su tono era triste. No entendí el porqué. Ni si quiera me conoce. _

Sus orbes ébanos se abrieron con parsimonia, ya que al asaltarlo sus recuerdos, los cerró.

Su oscuro cabello se meció al compás del viento. Siempre es bueno recordar porque cuando lo haces cosas que tú consideras sin importancia, pueden llegar a serlo a un tiempo más prolongado.

* * *

Q les pareció??? A mi me gusto!! Creo que ya no tengo tantos errores al escribir!

Spero unos reviews!!!! Para ver como me quedó!!!

Sayo!!!!


	7. El comienzo del fin

Perdón, Perdón!!! *múltiples reverencias* no quería tardarme tanto!!!!

Pero quitando eso…

Q genial me dejaron varios reviews!!!! wiiii. Le agradezco los reviews a:

NiiiaL

sxn-lady

kaila maya the water

jim anime: con respecto a tu pregunta eso lo vas a descubrir más adelante jejeje xD

Lo siento, otra vez, por tardarme tanto es q la inspiración se fue al olvido…bien lejos!!!

Disclaimer: Naruto, ni sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Sin más el capiii!!!!

* * *

Ojos carmesí (Cáp. 7)

—Y bien Kakashi, ¿Qué tan fuerte es? — preguntó la rubia Hokage, al hombre alto y de cabello plateado, que está al frente de su escritorio.

El shinobi se rascó la nuca intentando buscar las mejores palabras para explicarle, pasaron unos segundos más para que respondiera: — Verá Tsunade-sama la chica tiene fuerza, podría sostener una batalla… pero... — calló unos instantes.

Tsunade entrecerró un poco los ojos: —¿Pero?

—Diría que es como un genin salido de la academia. —respondió al fin confundiendo un poco a la de ojos miel y a su aprendiz.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —

—En realidad ni tanto eso mas bien sería un chico de la academia con resistencia. — explicó Kakashi esta vez con más simpleza.

Tsunade y Shizune arquearon una ceja al mismo tiempo. "¿Qué?"

—Me refiero Tsunade-sama, a que la chica a pesar de ser fuerte tiene muchos fallos como ninja. Supongo que eso pasa porque nunca estudió para ser un ninja… ¿o me equivoco?

—No, Kakashi, no te equivocas. Como sea gracias por tu ayuda, te puedes ir. — Tsunade se recostó en la silla a la par que Kakashi sacaba su adorado libro Icha Icha Paradise y desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Tsunade suspiró y se masajeó las sienes.

Este asunto ya le estaba empezando a molestar no sabía que tan grande y peligroso podría ser esto y eso le enfurecía. Necesitaba hacer algo pero qué.

—Tsunade-sama… Tsunade-sama. — desde hace unos momentos Shizune llama a la Hokage sin obtener respuesta, hasta que al fin la rubia se giró hacia a ella con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó con hastío.

—Tiene que seguir revisando los documentos. — le señaló la montaña de papeles que había a su lado con un leve tic en la labio.

A la rubia Hokage le creció una prominente vena en la frente. Y ella que tenía sueño. Era seguro, ella no servía para tener el escritorio vacío.

* * *

Dos días en total han pasado desde que el Hatake probó las habilidades de Naomi. Y durante ese tiempo Tsunade a estado pensando sobre lo que ahora sucede, y estaba totalmente segura que la decisión que escogió es la mejor para resolver todo este problema.

Pero no sólo eso a ocurrido sino que ha mando a un par de ambus para vigilar a las afueras de la aldea para ver si cerca del perímetro hay un joven con las características dichas por Naomi, en otras palabras, el hermano de la chica.

Actualmente eran casi las ocho de la mañana y la rubia Hokage estaba un poco apurada para que los jóvenes ninjas aparecieran.

—Maldita sea ¡¿Porqué ese reloj no avanza más rápido?! — bueno… quizás la palabra es "muy".

Shizune la miraba con una gota en la cabeza, preguntándose porqué tanto apuro si apenas era las ocho de la mañana… en realidad casi es esa hora.

—Tsunade-sama ¿Porqué tan… agitada? — preguntó viéndola aun con la gota en su cabeza.

—Por que por ahora no tengo nada en el escritorio y ¡Y quiero tomar mi sake tranquilamente! — le aclaró gritándole moviendo el pie impacientemente.

A Shizune le apareció un tic en la ceja izquierda: — _Claro que otra cosa podría ser_ — susurró negando con la cabeza.

Unos segundos después cuando por fin el reloj dio las ocho en punto la puerta fue tocada.

—Adelante —

La puerta se abrió mostrando a la chica de ojos jade justo a tiempo.

—Buenos días Tsunade-sama —saludó ella con cortesía cerrando la puerta.

—Buenos días Sakura… Ahora solo faltan los demás. — dijo con más tranquilidad.

Unos pocos minutos pasaron y el chico de piel tan blanca como papel apareció en el despacho. Unos cuantos más y apareció sorpresivamente –de verdad increíble- el hombre de plateados cabellos. Tsunade no se asombró ya que le había informado que estuviera en la oficina como a las seis de la mañana -sabiendo que el hombre iba a tardar tanto mejor prefirió llamarlo bastante temprano-.

Pero la molestia de la Hokage y de Sakura fue apareciendo cuando eran ya las ocho y treinta y Naruto no había aparecido… ¡¿Dónde demonios está?! Pensaban las dos.

Sin embargo la furia de las dos se calmó –una mínima parte- cuando la puerta se empezó abrir mostrando a un rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la nuca y detrás de él una azabache también un tanto nerviosa.

—H-hola Tsunade-bachan —

—Naruto… — comenzó la Hokage con una voz nada agradable junto con un aura terrorífica empezándola a rodear. — ¡¿Qué rayos hacías?! — explotó la rubia con ganas de mandar a volar al Uzumaki.

A Naruto le aparecieron millones de gotitas en la cabeza.

—En realidad Tsunade-sama… Es culpa mía. — dijo Naomi tratando de mantenerse firme ante el aura terrorífica de la rubia.

—No te culpes por algo Naomi-san que Naruto fue el responsable. — dijo con molestia Sakura, mirando a Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

—No en verdad es culpa mía… Verán… — Naomi les empezó a contar a los presentes la razón por la que se tardaron tanto, sonrojándose por lo patético de la causa.

_Eran las siete de la mañana y en la casa del Uzumaki, él se levantaba con pereza. _

—_Naomi… Naomi, levántate — dijo el rubio, moviéndole el hombro a la chica, que aún dormía tranquilamente. _

_La azabache no daba señales de siquiera abrir los ojos. Naruto se rascó la cabeza tratando de buscar la solución, de repente sus ojos azules se iluminaron teniendo una idea en mente. _

_Se acercó a la mesita de noche y agarró el despertador que había en la misma. Colocó la hora para que la alarma sonara en un minuto, después se dispuso a esperar a que el tiempo pasara. _

_Naruto suspiró: — Rayos no sabía que un minuto podía tardar tanto si no haces nada-ttebayo — dijo con aburrimiento mirando de nuevo el reloj para ver cuantos segundos faltaban, y según el aparato faltaban solo diez segundos. _

_Tres… Se fue acercando a la chica…Dos… Puso el despertador en su oreja… Uno… _

_El fuerte sonido de la alarma inundó la habitación, haciendo que Naomi se despertara entre asustada, molesta, y adolorida en los oídos. _

—_Naruto-san ¿Era tan necesario despertarme así? — preguntó ella, molesta. Sentada en la cama producto del molesto chillido de la alarma, es decir, dio un salto cuando se despertó sentándose en el acto._

_Naruto la miró unos instantes: —Para serte sincero, si. Tienes sueño de piedra, al menos cuando uno te llama. Porque con la alarma… — Naruto se rió con ganas. _

_La azabache frunció el ceño; ella podía ser educada, pero eso era el colmo. Además ya habían pasado tres días desde que conocía a Naruto, y si él ya le tenía la confianza como para burlarse de ella y echarle en cara sus cosas, porque ella no. _

_Sonrió maliciosa. Agarró el despertador que estaba en la cama y se lo tiró justo en la frente. _

_El rubio se cayó en su parte trasera por el impacto del aparato en su frente, y se la empezó a sobar junto con su trasero para amenguar el dolor. — ¡Ah! ¡Naomi! — gritó el rubio parándose de suelo, buscando a la chica para reclamarle por su "crimen" pero no había rastro de ella en la habitación. _

_Dejó al "instrumento del crimen" en la mesita de noche y salió para la cocina murmurando quien-sabe que cosas hacia la joven._

_Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró con la azabache que al parecer todavía se reía de lo que pasó. Frunció el ceño. Eso no se vale pero… ya se vengaría después. _

_Fue hacia la mesa y sentó en una de las sillas y preguntó: — ¿Naomi ya pusiste a calentar el agua para el ramen? — el rubio vio como Naomi paraba de reír y lo miraba primero con el ceño fruncido para después cambiar a una ceja arqueada. _

—_Naruto-san me dice ¿Por qué yo debería hacer eso? — colocó sus manos en la cadera, no solo en señal de que estaba un poco molesta sino también por los molestos pantalones que se le bajaban. ¡Rayos!, tenía que comprar ropa y pronto. _

—_Pues porque yo se que tienes tanta hambre como yo. —dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. — ¿No te has dado cuenta que comes tanto como yo? — preguntó burlón. _

_Ella se sonrojo por el comentario y apartó la vista. Es cierto ella sabía que comía mucho, y como ella hace ejercicios no engorda…mucho. Por eso quería hacer una dieta que podría beneficiar a Naruto y a ella, ya que un ninja se tiene que alimentar bien para tener energías suficientes para las misiones, entrenamientos, entre otras cosas que hagan los shinobis. Así que conectó sus ojos rojos con los azules de Naruto, mirándole decidida. _

—_Bien Naruto-san ya que yo voy a cocinar de ahora en adelante vamos a comer verduras y frutas en las comidas. _

_El rubio casi se cae de la silla al escuchar eso. ¡Oye! ¡Por muy linda que sea, ella no podía quitarle el ramen de su vida! ¡Jamás!.— ¡Eso si que no! ¡Esta es mi casa y comeremos ramen! — vociferó levantándose de la silla. _

—_Naruto-san no digo que deje de comer ramen lo que digo es que debería comer otra cosa de ves en cuando. — dijo tratando de calmarlo. — Mas bien sería mejor si se comiera como almuerzo o de cena, pero no de desayuno. _

_El rubio repasó la situación unos segundos con los brazos en su pecho y el pie moviéndolo insistentemente. Bien a él no le gustan las verduras, las frutas las tolera pero no eso. No…no… ¡No! no se dejaría convencer por ella _

"_¡Nunca!" gritó el rubio en su mente con el puño en alto. "Aunque…" _

_Otros segundos después de un gran análisis. _

—_Esta bien pero, con tres condiciones. — dijo el rubio tratando de sonar serio. _

_A la chica se le iluminaron los ojos, y en su mente lagrimitas estilo anime brotaban de sus ojos "Si ya no más ramen" _

…_Al parecer no escuchó las tres condiciones. _

—_La primera, __tú__ las vas a cocinar. —la señaló recalcando la palabra "tú". —La segunda a juro y porque sí vamos a comer ramen una vez al día, en cualquier momento que yo quiera… sin reclamos — dijo antes de que ella opinara algo. —Y la tercera pero no la menos importante… — el chico se quedó en silencio. _

_Naomi arqueó una ceja. — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y la tercera condición? _

_El rubio se rascó la nuca y con su típica sonrisa dijo: — Ups, no hay tres, conté mal. _

_Naomi se cayó estilo anime por lo dicho por el Uzumaki –esta vez si no lo pudo resistir-. Bueno lo había dicho y lo reafirmaba Naruto es interesante… y torpe. _

_Afuera el sol estaba subiendo poco a poco; y tan pronto como dieron las siete, dieron las siete y treinta. _

_Ya la habitación de Naruto estaba algo así como "organizada", claro si organizada quiere decir que solo la cama estaba en orden pues sí, el cuarto estaba reluciente. Y muy tranquilo. Pero esa tranquilidad se vino abajo por unos gritos que venían de la cocina. _

_Los gritos anteriormente mencionados eran de Naomi que le decía a Naruto que a eso se le tenía que quitar el plástico antes de meterlo al agua… un segundo después silencio. Otro más y… _

_¡Bum! _

_La cocina del chico con apariencia zorruna quedó como una pintura abstracta. _

—Y eso fue lo que pasó Tsunade-sama, luego tuvimos que limpiar toda la cocina — terminó de contar Naomi, omitiendo contar unas cosas de su recuerdo.

Todos –incluso Sai y excepto Naruto- la miraban con una gotita en la cabeza.

"Interesante anécdota" pensaron Tsunade, Sakura y Shizune.

"Esa si es una excelente excusa" pensaba Kakashi sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

Las dos primeras olvidaron su enojo con la historia, así que Tsunade fue al tema de importancia.

Tsunade carraspeó captando la atención de todos. —De acuerdo a lo que vinimos. — dijo ella poniendo su expresión seria. —Primero, Naomi — miró a la chica con fijeza. — Tengo que contar la situación que ahora estamos viviendo o estamos por vivir por lo menos a ellos que de ahora en mas serán tu equipo y necesitas confiar plenamente en ellos

Naomi analizó las palabras de la Hokage. Era cierto ya no había en quien mas confiar; sus abuelos ya habían muerto por la vejez, y su hermano va a intentar cualquier cosa para conseguir las bestias sagradas. Esta vez tendría que confiar este asunto con alguien más que con la rubia.

La azabache asintió sintiendo que un peso se liberaba de su interior.

Naruto sonrió con felicidad. Por fin ya sabría este "asunto" y él sabía… algo se lo decía que esto iba a ser algo sumamente emocionante.

Tsunade asintió ante lo dicho por Naomi y comenzó a explicarles a los shinobis todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora, más lo que decían los pergaminos antiguos.

Al terminar de explicarles los integrantes del equipo Kakashi asintieron viendo rápidamente que la situación, claro quitando al rubio que ya se veía derrotando al "sujeto malo".

—Pero Naomi-san — llamó Sakura. —Esas bestias ¿Son excesivamente peligrosas? — preguntó teniendo un poco de curiosidad.

La de ojos carmesí asintió. —Son muy peligrosas no hay nada que las controle. — dijo ella seria.

—Tsunade-sama puedo ver que tiene algo en mente, ¿podría decirlo? — dijo Kakashi mirando a la Hokage.

Tsunade sonrió: —Puedo ver que lo notaste. De acuerdo se los diré. Muy bien lo segundo de esto es que ustedes: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Naomi y otro integrante que le tuve que avisar de esto un poco antes porque tenía que salir de misión, irán a buscar al hermano de Naomi y lo atraparán.

En el pensamiento de los chicos se presentó una pregunta "¿Y Kakashi-sensei?"

—Y como ya se lo que tienen en la cabeza, Kakashi se quedará aquí y en tal caso de ser necesario irá como su refuerzo junto con otros ninjas. Sólo si es necesario. — las últimas palabras las recalcó. —De eso se va a encargar Sai, si están en muy mala posición me avisas con tus aves. — Sai solo asintió. —Saldrán cuando ya tengan todo listo. — Tsunade se recostó en su silla, escuchando un "hai" de los presentes.

—Pero Tsunade-bachan.

La rubia gruñó: — ¿Qué pasa Naruto?

— ¿Quién es el otro integrante? — preguntó el rubio curioso. Haciendo que los ojos miel de Tsunade brillaran con diversión.

—Ya lo sabrán — contestó tranquila.

Los tres jóvenes que aún estaban en el despacho -Sakura, Naruto y Naomi- alzaron una ceja. –solo quedaban ellos porque el copy-nin se esfumó en una nube de humo y Sai salió a arreglar sus cosas.

Sakura se encogió de hombros al igual que Naomi, pero la de ojos jade tuvo que sacar a Naruto por el cuello de su chaqueta ya que no se quería ir hasta que le dijeran quién era el otro integrante.

Ya eran las diez de la mañana y tres de nuestros jóvenes ninjas caminaban hacia la entrada de la aldea.

Uno de ellos el rubio Uzumaki que venía con un chichón en la cabeza, hecho por otro de los integrantes: la chica de curioso cabello rosa. Aunque a decir verdad se lo merecía, la razón: quería enseñarle a Konohamaru su jutsu sexy nuevo y mejorado –claro que cada vez que intenta enseñárselo está Sakura y lo manda a volar por lo pervertido que sabe que es-. Y el último integrante es Naomi que iba hablando con Sakura que era el jutsu sexy ese.

Cuando al fin llegaron se encontraron que Sai ya estaba en el lugar de encuentro y tambien otra persona.

Un minuto… ese no es…

— ¡Neji! — gritó Naruto.

Continuara……………………………………………………………………………

De acuerdo no me pude resitir y puse Neji es que bueno… simplemente quise!! es que es muy genial!!!!

Obvien eso por favor -.-U

Esta vez hice el capi un poco más largo para compensar mi tardanza!

spero que les haya gustado!!!

y tambn espero unos reviews!!!

Sayooo!!!!


End file.
